


Let's get Moony drunk!

by Marauders_simply_the_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Remus Lupin, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_simply_the_best/pseuds/Marauders_simply_the_best
Summary: It's the Marauders' seventh year at Hogwarts and they wanted to party hard, but one Marauder was hardly partying. Convincing him was easy, but secrets are revealed in this drunken stupor. Will it turns out to be a blessing in disguise or is something bad going to happen?...Or just some Drunk and Cute Remus and Fond and Horny Sirius.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Let's get Moony drunk!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries. But the fic is good. I promise.

It was Christmas Eve and the party in the Gryffindor Common Room was in full swing. As usual James and Sirius were causing trouble and being the life of the party. Peter was talking to their friends and getting emotional about this being their last Christmas Eve party as they were in the Seventh year. Everyone in their seventh year had decided to not go home this year so as to enjoy their last year to the fullest and take in everything Hogwarts had to offer.

Remus sat in one of the couches they had long ago declared as property of the Marauders, even carved their initials on the arm of the couch. He watched his friends who were having fun, dancing, singing along to the tape recorder. All of them were on the verge of being blind drunk and they looked like they didn't care one bit, having the time of their lives.

He was probably the only one who was sober in the room. He didn't like to drink as he was a lightweight, something to do with him being only part human, so only having half the drinking capacity. So he sat, talked to his friends, drank his Butterbeer and took some pictures of his friends, courtesy of the camera brought by Lily Evans. 

The same Lily Evans who he had never seen look as happy as she did right now, dancing with James, arms around each other, foreheads pressured together and a sweet smile on both of their faces. He took one more picture of them, but feeling as if he was interfering in their private moment. But he knew that such pictures would be needed when they left Hogwarts. The war going on outside was not going to be easy to go through and they would need all the happiness they could find.

Little far from them Sirius was standing against the wall and laughing loudly, talking to Marlene who stood in front of him leaning up to whisper something in his ear which made him laugh even more. Suddenly, Sirius looked up and caught his eye and winked at him and then continued talking to her. 

Remus felt his heart beat faster for a second. Remus' crush on him was not exactly a secret. Everybody knew, except for Sirius, that is. 'You couldn't be more obvious if you tried', were James' exact words when he asked him how he knew. But he couldn't help it, his crush on Sirius wasn't a surprise even to himself. 

He knew there was something different about his friendship with Sirius from the beginning. Ever since the first year, he always felt more close to Sirius than the other boys. He was the first person to whom he told about his lycanthropy, he first admitted he was gay to Sirius and he was always the person to whom he would go to, if he was dealing with any problem. And the looks department didn't help. Lets face it, Sirius had only gotten hotter with age.

But, he wasn't the only one. More than half the school thought he was hot. Many girls had dated him, but it didn't last long. While he felt sad for Sirius that his relationships had ended so soon, he was happy, a little selfishly, for himself, as he couldn't stand to watch him with someone else.

He had came out to Sirius, at the beginning of sixth year, in hopes that if there was ever a chance that Sirius was gay and that he liked him, he would confess that after he came out. But he hadn't. Sirius supported him, said he wouldn't treat him any differently now because of this and then kept his promise. But he didn't say about having any feelings for Remus and that was that. He wasn't going to tell Sirius about his feelings and ruin their friendship. So he kept quiet and continued being his friend.

He had realised that he was in love with Sirius in their fifth year. He was lying in the hospital bed after one Full Moon and Sirius was there, sitting in one of the chairs near the bed. He had a serious face on and he hadn't realised that Remus was awake yet. But he came to his senses after Remus cleared his throat trying to get his attention. He looked Remus right in the eye and took his hands and squeezed them tight. His eyes ran all over him and then again settled on his eyes and said, "Moony, I'm so sorry, so so sorry that you have to go through these transformations every month since you were a kid. I knew they were painful but, actually seeing you, hearing your pain almost killed me. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do anything to help you, something to stop your transformations, or atleast make it less painful, I'd do it. Peter had to hide behind a cupboard, James had to turn his back to you, because they couldn't stand to see your pain. But I-" his voice broke, he had silent tears running down his face, but took in a deep breath and continued, "I couldn't look away from you. I wanted to look into your eyes as you turned, see the pain there, wanted to hear every sound that came out of your mouth, because even if it hurt me to see you in pain, it was more than a million times worse for you. And I couldn't do anything for you till you actually turned. I just- I want to apologise for never actually taking the time to consider just how much you went through every month, how strong you are, how brave you are to do this without complaining. If you ever needed to talk to someone, ever wanted to just vent about all this, just know I'm here for you, we all are. And we always will be." Remus couldn't speak because the look on Sirius' face was so sincere, so pained. But it didn't hold pity and in that moment all he could think was that he loved him. He was his best friend and he loved Sirius with all his heart. So he gathered him in his arms and held him while they both cried and fell asleep like that. The others, having gone to get Remus his favourite chocolates from their room, found them like that, sleeping together on the hospital bed, tear tracks on both their faces and sat down on the other chairs, deciding not to wake them up when they both looked so peaceful. That was the day after the Full Moon, which they had spent with Remus as Animagi for the first time. 

He shook his head of such thoughts, and decided to at least try to enjoy the party. But suddenly both James and Sirius were making their way over to him and Peter joined them too. 

"Hey, Moony", Peter said as he sat besides him, "Are you having fun?" 

"Yes, I am. How about you guys?", he asked them looking suspicious about the sudden attention.

"We are, too. But you look far too sober for someone to be actually enjoining the party. And we have to something to change that." James said as he sat on his other side.

Oh no. This can't be it. They can't be doing this. "No need. I'm doing fine. I've had a few Butterbeers." was his reply.

"But Moony, remember a certain confetti bet?" Sirius asked smirking. 

He hadn't missed the look they had all exchanged before coming to him and he had decided that this won't be anything good. And he was right as soon as they brought up the confetti bet.

Basically, he had bet the Marauders that they wouldn't be able to prank McGonagall without getting caught since she wasn't fooled by any of their pranks. But they did. They had charmed McGonagall's classroom that anytime someone entered the room, a burst of confetti shot all over them. This had caused no one other than Dumbledore himself and some first years to get bathed in confetti as they had gone to visit her class. She knew it was them but had no proof so she couldn't do anything. So now he owed them. They could ask him to do anything and he couldn't say no.

But looking at them now, he knew he shouldn't have made that bet. Because their face screamed mischief. He was in trouble.

"Yes, I do remember that. But wouldn't you rather use that to get my help for prank ideas and their execution. It would honestly be such a waste to use your bet winnings for this." He tried to change their minds.

"But Remus, you would help us with that anyway if Sirius here asked you nicely." James replied with a grin which matched Sirius' as they both looked proud of themselves as if they had thought out this conversation beforehand.

He tried to glare at James for saying something like that in front of Sirius but all he could do was huff and cross his arms petulantly. They were right. But he wasn't going to agree with them.

"Come on, just two drinks, we won't ask you to drink more. We just want to loosen you up a little. It's our last year. We want you to enjoy just as much as we are." Sirius said trying to get him to agree.

He looked at all three of them. All of them wore the same pouty expression to try to convince him, silently begging him to agree.

"I had taken the responsibility of taking pictures. Who would do that if I got drunk?" He tried asking as a last resort to try and change their mind.

"I would! You know how much I like taking pictures." Peter jumped in, snatching the camera from his lap. 

"Fine! But only two. I'm not drinking anymore than that." He agreed finally. So that's how he found himself with his first drink of the night.

Remus was hammered after his fifth shot of Firewhiskey. They knew if they convinced him to take two drinks, he wouldn't stop himself from drinking further. 

'He really is a lightweight' Sirius thought with a fond shake of his head. Remus was dancing carefree with Dorcas, arms around her and laughing loudly even if there wasn't anything funny. He was swaying slightly but looked like he could handle himself. He suddenly jumped up on the table and shouted, "This is my favourite song!" and continued dancing on the table. 

He looked like a right dork but still beautiful with his head thrown back and his hips moving perfectly in time with the song. Remus was an exceptional dancer, having taken lessons when he was a kid, but it was more or less a secret as he didn't usually dance. But now it looks like everyone found out. Everyone had a hint of surprise on their faces at their usual quiet friend dancing on the table. But everyone continued their own dancing and partying after gawking at him for a few minutes.

Sirius himself was only tipsy, wanting to be slightly sober to look after Remus, to check if he wouldn't give away his biggest secret in his drunken stupor.

He had caught himself looking after Remus more and more since he had come out to him last year. He always had a soft spot for Remus, but since he came out, he saw him in a different light. He hadn't thought about Remus in that way before, about any guy really, but he did now. He had always thought Remus was handsome. But since last year, he saw just 'how much' attractive he really was.

When he changed at night while getting ready for bed, when he came into room in just a towel after a shower, he kept glancing at him any chance he got. He once almost got caught staring at Remus when he had yawned and his shirt had ridden up while stretching and he couldn't look away.

The worst, or the best, was when Remus once forgot to use a silencing charm when wanking in bed one night and he had gotten off to just the noises he had made. He couldn't look him in the eye the whole next day.

He had realised now that he was starting to fall for his best friend. But he couldn't do anything about it. Even if Remus was gay, it didn't mean that he liked Sirius. And he had to figure out his own sexuality first. He mostly thought he was bisexual as he still liked girls and he liked Remus. So he decided not to say anything because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He hadn't told any of his friends either. And made sure they never found out by keeping his expressions in check, having years of practice for that, having had to that forever at home.

Remus made his way over to him stumbling on the way and almost crashing into someone. "Hey Moony, are you drunk?", he asked him in a over dramatic voice and a scandalised face. This caused him to giggle like crazy and hid his face from Sirius behind his hands.

"Nooo" his voice dragged out still hiding behind his hands, "okay, a little bit" he admitted and held up one hand to show a little space between his thumb and forefinger, still hiding behind his other hand but peaking between his fingers.

'He couldn't look more adorable if he tried' was what Sirius thought. But he couldn't say that. "So, done dancing? Why did you stop? You looked good." He said because he knew he could get away with it because of how drunk Remus was.

"Thank you. But I got bored, so I came to meet my favourite person. Maybe he could help me with my boredom." Sirius blushed at that and looked down, "So where exactly is James?" He asked with his cheeky grin at having made him blush and poking fun at him at the same time.

"Heyy, I thought I was your favourite person" he said and tried to look offended but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He took Remus by his arm and lead him to where he saw James and Lily sitting a while back. He found them in the same place, only now they were making out.

"Hey lovebirds, need a little help over here. Moony here, is drunk off his ass and bored. You need to make him happy as he said you were his favourite person." He told James with a slight offended look on his face. 

"Of course I'm his favourite person, who else would it be? Ask lily, I'm hers too." James said hugging Remus with a quick wink thrown in her own direction which she scoffed at but had a light layer of blush on her face which proved it to be true.

"You wish, Potter. Mine is actually Sirius. Have you seen his face these days, it's like a model has been living in the Gryffindor dorms." She replied with a wink in Sirius' direction.

"Hey, hands off my man. You can have yours back. Give me back mine." That was Remus. Remus said that. Remus. Was Remus being possessive? God, why is that turning him on?

He saw both James' and Lily's eyes widen at that. He saw them looking at Remus who had pushed James' hands off him and walked behind Sirius and hugged him from behind.

He decided to brush that comment off as Remus being in his normal affectionate mood but knew in the back of his mind that he was never 'this' affectionate, never this touchy-feely.

"So what are we going to do?", he asked James and Lily.

"About?", Asked Lily looking a little alarmed.

"About Remus' boredom, what else?" He replied. He couldn't think about anything, let alone their reactions, mind busy thinking about Remus standing behind him but he decided not to think anything about that.

"Lets take some pictures!" Exclaimed James. "Hey Pete! Come here. Lets take some pictures!"

So they took pictures for the next half hour, in different poses suggested by Lily or Peter or some candids, where they tried but mostly failed to do some weird poses. 

In one of them, Remus was leaning heavily on Sirius who had a hand on his waist and Remus' head in his neck but he was holding Lily's hands. One had all the Marauders arguing how to pose, but actually showed how they actually were in real life. 

But Sirius' favourite was the one where Remus had accidentally slipped on some spilled drink and caught Sirius' shoulders to balance himself and Sirius quickly caught him by his waist and held him upright. He was very close and they were both looking into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. That moment was caught on camera by Lily accidentally but he was going to treasure that picture for a lifetime.

After that everybody looked about ready to pass out so they headed to their dorm to retire for the night after wishing everybody Merry Christmas.

All of them were too tired to change so they went to bed in the some clothes that they wore to the party. Sirius decided to put Remus to bed since he was too drunk to do it himself. He made him sit on the bed, removed his own shoes, then Remus' shoes, and then helped him lie down. He sat down on the bed besides Remus' hips.

"Good night, Moony. Have sweet dreams." He whispered to Remus pushing his hair out of his eyes. He knew what he was doing was overly affectionate but he couldn't help himself. He was suddenly overflowing with emotions.

"Night, Sirius. Thank you for helping me. And for getting me drunk. It was fun" He replied with a smile on his face but he had his eyes closed.

"You're welcome. You know we are here only to corrupt you. But seriously, we only wanted you to have fun tonight." Sirius said holding Remus' hands in his. All he felt right now was love for this boy in front of him.

"I know. Thank you for that. I love you, Sirius." Remus mumbled drifting off to sleep but Sirius froze. What did Remus say? 

"What did you say?" He asked for clarification, slightly shaking him to keep him awake. He couldn't possibly have heard what he thought he heard.

"What, thank you?" He asked, his eyes still closed but slightly furrowed.

"No, after that." Sirius was getting impatient.

"What did I say?" Remus was drunk, he couldn't remember what he said.

"You said you love me." Sirius stated, knowing Remus was too drunk to actually remember saying it.

"Yeah, so?" Remus didn't see a problem with that. It was the truth.

"Do you, love me? Like romantically?" He knew asking Remus this when he was drunk was wrong, but he knew if he asked Sober Remus, he would deny it, even if it was the truth.

"Of course, I do. I have since fifth year. Since the day after you all spent the Full Moon with me the first time." Remus replied sleeply, getting comfortable in the bed.

Sirius couldn't think. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had seen Remus' transformation. He had seen how painful it was. He had cried even as a dog. But he hadn't been able to look away. He had willed himself not to. He thought if Remus was strong enough to actually do the transformation, he should be strong enough to look at him. He saw the tears in Remus' eyes. He could see how painful it was, but all he could think was, why him? Why always Remus? One thought suddenly occurred to him, why hadn't he thought about this before? Of course he knew that Remus suffered pain when the wolf attacked itself because he could smell a human on his own skin and when he couldn't attack others, but he hadn't thought about the actual transformation being this painful. He had broken down that day after seeing Remus sleeping in the hospital bed. But he had gotten himself together before Remus woke up. But once he woke up, he started talking and broke down once again. They had only gotten closer after that day.

But he thought it was because they had shared that moment together, but apparently it was because Remus loved him since that day. He knew that Drunk Remus was not just babbling in his sleep because that day meant a lot to him too. So he had to be telling the truth. 'But why didn't he tell me' was the thought in his head. 'Probably the same reason you didn't tell him yourself' his own brain supplied. 

He looked down and saw that Remus had fallen asleep while he was having this internal battle. He looked so innocent in his sleep, having no idea what he did with Sirius' heart.

He decided that he would talk to Remus tomorrow after the gift exchange and he would confess his own love then. He got up and went to sleep in his own bed.

The last thought in his head before sleeping was 'Tomorrow is going to be wonderful'

~~

When Remus woke up, he did his morning rituals. Stretching, laying in his bed for five minutes, going to the toilet. After doing his business, he started brushing his teeth and then started recalling what had happened last night. Due to him being part wolf, he didn't get a hangover and could also remember what he did in his drunken haze very clearly. Those were the only benefits of being a werewolf apart from his slightly heightened senses.

As he remembered in detail what happened last night, he began to choke on his toothpaste and quickly spit it out. 

He confessed, he had confessed his love to Sirius last night. And Sirius hadn't replied. He had acted like a possessive boyfriend, leaned against him, danced on the table, but Sirius had said he looked good. Ugh. He didn't even see the expression on Sirius' face after his confession as he had his eyes closed. But he remembered with what urgency he had asked the questions, would he be disgusted now? Would this create a gap in their friendship? He knew him enough to know he won't actually be disgusted, but he couldn't think straight right now. He couldn't deal with it. It was Christmas for gods sake. He would just have to wait and see. Whatever his reaction was, he would accept it, without a tantrum. He had no right to throw one. Sirius didn't owe him anything.

He got back to their room and saw that everyone was still asleep. So he changed and headed down to the common room. He saw Lily sitting there, on their couch. He greeted her, wished her a Merry Christmas and then told her what happened.

"You sure he didn't say anything?" Was Lily's initial reaction to his story.

"Yes, he was silent for a while and then I fell asleep." Remus repeated. He didn't know what to do.

"Maybe he was in shock. He was kind of oblivious to your feelings back then. And you were so obvious with your crush." Lily said trying to encourage him and make him laugh but that only made him more sad.

"What if he wasn't oblivious, but he was ignoring my feelings to spare me because he didn't return them and didn't want to hurt my feelings." He asked her to which she gave him a pointed look.

"He wouldn't do that and you know it. He wouldn't ignore your feelings, even if he didn't return them he would tell you straight in the face because he knows that will hurt less in the long run. Look, the guys will be down soon for the gift exchange. Take him to your room and talk to him after exchanging gifts. I'll distract James and Peter." Lily said with an air of finality.

"Lily! Peter too? Couldn't take just one of my friends?" He joked trying to change the topic to a less serious one, especially on a Christmas morning. But he was thankful to her at the same time. He hoped she knew that even if he couldn't put it into words. By the look on her face, she did know.

"Hey, do you want me to distract them or not?" She asked and they both laughed together. Just then the boys came down carrying all of the gifts, even his own from under his bed, for exchanging them. Lily had already brought her own down beforehand, so they were ready for swapping gifts. 

They all settled down in front of the fireplace and on the couch. Lily was sitting on the couch between Remus and James who kissed her and wished her Merry Christmas. Sirius and Peter sat facing them near the fireplace. All of them wearing various types of Christmas Jumpers.

All of them wished each other Merry Christmas and excitedly exchanged their presents. He was trying to avoid Sirius' eyes as he was afraid of his reaction after last night but gave him a small smile when he passed him his gift.

They all opened gifts together. He had given James a book about 'Secrets to Wand-making' because James had always found folklore about wands fascinating and how they worked and he often visited Ollivanders when he was in Diagon Alley. He gifted Lily a beautiful chain with a delicate heart pendant that he had found, which he thought she would like. He had bought Peter a Remembrall because he was forever forgetting his stuff and always got scolded by Professors because of it.

And lastly he had gotten Sirius a Vintage Leather jacket he saw in a shop and decided that he had to buy it for Sirius. It was Navy blue which would bring out his deep Silver eyes perfectly and he had fell in love with the thought. He knew Sirius would like it. The problem was it was a little more expensive that he was expecting so he had decided to not buy the book about about 'Ancient Magic and Dark Magic and their roles throughout history' for which he was saving up for. 

He had gotten Chocolates from everyone much to his delight, even the expensive kind which he adored but couldn't afford. Lily gave him a book called 'Ancient Magic and the best way to utilise it'. Which he had loved the look of and planned on reading it that day itself. She knew him too well. James gave him a Sneakaskope which was an amazing gift especially in these dark times. He loved it since they were not easy to get. Peter gave him a new rucksack, as his was getting too old and was always tearing up. It was black and had a million compartments for the million things he kept in his bag, in case he needed them. His friends called him a mini hoarder.

When he opened the last gift, he could see that it was a book and when he opened it, he saw it was the same book for which he was saving up money for. He had no idea how Sirius knew he wanted this book, but he couldn't help but be grateful for the book. How could he have known that I wanted this book?

When he looked up after placing the book besides him to thank everyone for their gifts, he suddenly got an armful of Sirius who was now in his lap, grinning manically, and saying, "Thank you for the leather jacket. It's wonderful and it'll bring out my eyes" and with that he crashed his lips against Remus' and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

He pulled back and said, "Thank you for the book as well. I love it." And leaned in to return the kiss.

"I love you." Sirius said with a smile on his face that was so bright that it put the sun to shame.

Shocked but pleased to hear it, he did the only thing he could do right now, "I love you too" he said hugging him tightly and then kissing him again.

He pulled back when he heard catcalls from his friends but also from others in the common room enjoying their Christmas. He blushed and hid his face in Sirius' chest.

Sirius laughed and pushed his face up and kissed his forehead gently with so much emotion that it said more than the 'I love you'.  
Their bubble broke once again when someone interrupted them, Lily this time. She was looking at them with a smile gracing her face and asked, "Do you still want me to keep these clowns," pointing towards James and Peter, "out of the room so that you could have a chance to 'talk'?" She smirked.

Shy but suddenly more confident than he ever was sober, Remus looked up at Sirius with a killer smile of his own and said, "Yes, please".

They knew they still had to talk about everything. The how's, the when's, the why's but they had time for that. Right now, all they wanted to to was enjoy Christmas Day with their loved one.

The first of the many Christmases.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second fic. I'm feeling really motivated right now, being stuck at home. So I decided to put my time to good use. Two fics in the same week. Woo hoo! Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
